


Black Hole

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kaito is pretending he doesn't yearn to be touched like this, cheek pressed against the wall, Tsukasa pushing a knee between his legs and gripping his hair, lips attached to Kaito's already bare neck.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Black Hole

When they have lots of time, it usually comes down to this. Someplace, somewhere, in some world. 

Secretly, with noone knowing what they're actually doing, or that they're spending time together. 

It's either one or the other coming around, the location doesn't really matter. They can manage, what they long for is being as close as possible, yet fighting over it. 

Tonight, Kaito is the one luring out Tsukasa to have him come at him, rip off his clothes and gnarl at Kaito's high and mighty smirk when it takes too long for his taste until he finally feels skin underneath his fingertips he can touch. 

Kaito is pretending he doesn't yearn to be touched like this, cheek pressed against the wall, Tsukasa pushing a knee between his legs and gripping his hair, lips attached to Kaito's already bare neck. 

"I won't stop kissing you until you admit it feels good," Tsukasa purrs against Kaito's neck, hands roaming everywhere. Kaito writhes, gasping softly, but he doesn't give in just yet. Drags it out just because. 

Tsukasa's lips do feel good on his back and between his shoulder blades, warm and full and it's thrilling not being able to see where they go next and next thing he knows he's lying on his belly. 

He makes a little noise in surprise as he is pushed down but it isn't a sincerely unpleasant one. 

His jeans are being pulled at harshly and he mocks Tsukasa for being clumsy with it, just because. 

Tsukasa's hand is in his hair next, whispering something about "Shut up" and then lower, almost inaudible, "beautiful", and Kaito closes his eyes, shivering when he feels a hand stroking lower, over the slender spine, a slick finger disappearing between his buttcheeks. 

Tsukasa works him open steadily, taking his time until Kaito is a wobbly mess but his lips are still pressed close, breath going harder. 

Tsukasa's other hand is on his belly, holding him, and it feels even more intimate like this, with Tsukasa's breath close to his ear. 

Kaito leans back and they move together, and he bites his lips as Tsukasa's index finger rubs against that spot inside him, again and again, his whole body shifting back and forward with him. 

Kaito is about to give in when Tsukasa then pulls back, head buried in his hair, taking in his scent. 

"Can I have you?" Tsukasa asks and Kaito just nods, mentally preparing himself as Tsukasa relocates, fully on top with Kaito laying down flat and Kaito squeezes his eyes shut at the initial pain. It's been a while, but he wants it, wants to be like this with Tsukasa once more. 

Tsukasa groans, adjusting and stroking Kaito's back gently, and Kaito turns around to smirk at him with a challenging gaze. Tsukasa takes it as an invitation to roughly bite into Kaito's lower lip and Kaito growls, Tsukasa pushing forward and Kaito whimpering. 

"Fuck," Kaito gasps. 

"Kaito," Tsukasa murmurs, "let me hear it once. That it feels good. I want to hear it"

Kaito fights with himself but figures it's at a point where the game of dragging it out doesn't make sense anymore. 

"Tsukasa," he gasps, "it feels good. Fuck, it feels so good. Don't stop"

Tsukasa moans softly, grabbing Kaito harder and Kaito whimpers in pleasure. 

"You too," Tsukasa gets out, "you feel good to me, Kaito"

They find a rhythm together, but it's wild and messy since both want to determine it, and Tsukasa ends up biting Kaito's neck at some point. 

" _Harder_ ," Kaito whispers and Tsukasa grins, loving having found another preference of the other he hopes only he knows. 

"Don't order me around," he growls into Kaito's neck lovingly and Kaito smirks, pushing his hips back against Tsukasa's thrusts and Tsukasa groans, teeth sinking into Kaito's skin once more. 

He feels like he's close, Kaito is so hot underneath him, tight and perfect and he aims to come together with him. 

"Kaito," Tsukasa whispers in a desperate plea and Kaito nods, tightening his muscles and Tsukasa growls deeply, shuddering pleasurably. 

Kaito wants to reach out and touch himself only to find Tsukasa's hand is already _there_ , around his dick, and he let's go as Tsukasa doesn't tease and starts a firm and satisfying rhythm from the start, twisting his wrist just right and the pressure adds up with Tsukasa's cock inside him. 

But that isn't the most beautiful thing. The best thing about it is that they're close like this, Tsukasa pressed against his back with his nose in Kaito's neck and his moans in Kaito's ears, his other hand around Kaito's form, holding him, and this is what Kaito feels. 

He feels like he belongs, here in Tsukasa's arms, and with that feeling he is able to let go of everything, all thoughts and worries and fears and all thinking in general and his body follows as he comes hard, crying out and dragging Tsukasa with him, face buried in his neck as he shudders, everything around them concentrating on one spot, one moment like a black hole and Kaito closes his eyes and just _feels_. 

It takes him a few moments to regain his senses, Tsukasa entangling himself from his form slowly, gently and Kaito smiles tiredly at him, Tsukasa smiling back weakly. 

They look at the ceiling until Kaito speaks up.

"You should also tell me what you like, from time to time"

"Because you like to hear it, hm?"

Kaito turns his gaze towards the other man. 

"Not at all," he says just because, and Tsukasa grins. 

"You do," Tsukasa says persistently, and Kaito raises an eyebrow. 

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

"I'm generally right." 


End file.
